


Company Assets

by Geonn



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Massage, Multi, Plot What Plot, Sauna, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia discovers her sometimes-lover's other partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Имущество компании](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649525) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



It took Alicia Cavanaugh a long time to get used to the life of a partner. To walk into work and see STERN LOCKHART FLORRICK & GARDNER on the wall across from the elevators was unsettling for the first few weeks. But she got used to it. She got used to delegating to the junior associates, and to sitting out court cases. She got used to the panoramic view from her corner office in a matter of minutes. 

What she couldn't get used to were the other perks. It had been years since she ascended to the ranks, but every time Diane suggested they take an afternoon for "pampering," her mind rebelled. But she always caved, and it was always an enjoyable experience. Whether a day at the spa, shopping or, like today, a massage, she quickly forgot all about work.

She was facedown on the table, her head turned toward Diane's table. She opened her eyes and saw Diane seemed to be dozing, her hair falling across her cheek and lips. Will was the one who suggested bringing Alicia over as a junior associate when Crozier, Abrams & Abbott went under, but Diane was the partner who took Alicia under her wing. _"In this business, women have to watch out for each other."_

Ten years later and they were the last women standing on the ashes of the old firm. Stern retired due to his failing health, and Will accepted a judgeship. Diane jokingly suggested he only took the robes so he would have the time to play more ball, an accusation Will refused to acknowledge as he walked out of his office with a bat on his shoulder. A decade of hard work, and now she had to step out of the elevator to see LOCKHART/FLORRICK on the wall. 

Diane felt Alicia's scrutiny and opened her eyes. She smiled, and Alicia smiled back. She remembered the day four years ago when Diane liberated her from the office and took her not downtown, but to her loft. Alicia had taken off her shoes to feel her feet sink into the plush carpeting as Diane poured them drinks. They sat together on the couch and talk turned to Alicia's brief and disastrous marriage, about whether or not Will would accept his offer, how it would feel to be the only two partners.

"I'll have to rely on you more than I already have been."

"I hope I can handle it."

Diane stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "I think you can handle almost anything, Alicia." Alicia had been in the process of thanking her for the compliment when Diane kissed her. Alicia remembered keeping her eyes open and seeing the reflection of a clock in the mirror behind Diane. Time seemed to run backwards for fifteen seconds, twenty, twenty-eight until Diane pulled back and casually tucked Alicia's hair behind her ear.

"I've wanted to do that for over a year." It was matter-of-fact, spoken like a joke.

Alicia finally got her breath back and sipped her drink. "It's not like you to waste time."

Diane had laughed, Alicia had relaxed, and they spent the rest of the afternoon making up for the lost year. They only kissed on the first day. It was another week before they made love for the first time. It was another week before they bothered to hash out the terms of what they were doing. It was not a relationship. They were not partners or promised to each other in any way. They were very good friends who occasionally spent the night in each other's apartment to stave off the loneliness that came with being a single woman in a big city.

Alicia loved Diane, and knew Diane loved her. That was enough for the moment. And if she felt a pang when Diane went home with someone else, she knew Diane felt the same ache when Alicia was "unavailable" for a "night in."

After their massage, they went for a steam. They sat next to each other in the sauna and idly chatted about one of the cases currently being tried by Cary Agos. Diane suggested he would make a good partner one day and Alicia agreed. Alicia rested her head against the wall and was surprised when she felt Diane's soft touch on the inside of her thigh. She smiled and spread her legs, and Diane's hand moved higher.

"I missed you last night," Alicia whispered as Diane's fingers opened her. 

"Mm, sorry, darling. Unavoidable obligations." Soft, sure strokes of strong, slender fingers had Alicia breathing heavily in a matter of seconds. She lifted her chin and Diane turned toward her. Her free hand on the back of Alicia's neck under her hair, she began to kiss Alicia's throat. Sweat ran from her collarbone down between her breasts. Alicia gripped Diane's thigh and squeezed.

"You know how insistent Kalinda can be."

Alicia's eyes snapped open. "Kalinda?"

Diane kissed her cheek, angling Alicia's head for an assault on her lips. "Yes. I was with her last night."

"I assumed last night was a date."

"It was. In a sense. Kiss me, Alicia."

Alicia complied, but her mind was racing. She was thinking of all the subtle flirtations she thought she had noticed from Kalinda in the past, the innuendo and stares that she'd written off as paranoia. She figured, at worst, Kalinda was subtly trying to reveal she knew Alicia was sleeping with Diane. What if it really was deeper than that? She bit her lip as Diane brought her to orgasm, leaning forward to rest her head against Diane's sweaty shoulder as she lifted her hips against Diane's fingers.

"Would you rather reciprocate in the shower or wait until we get to my place?" Diane whispered.

"Actually, I have another idea," Alicia said softly.

#

If Kalinda was surprised by Diane answering the door in a kimino, she covered it well. She held up the file she'd been asked to retrieve from the office and smiled in a way that revealed she was well aware the file wasn't the purpose of her summoning. "Here you go, Diane. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually... Kalinda." She smiled when she said her name and stepped back. "Please, come in." Kalinda entered and Diane closed the door softly behind her. Diane brushed past Kalinda and led the way into the living room. It was dusk, and the apartment was mostly dark save for the dim light still coming in through the picture windows. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." Kalinda unzipped her jacket and shrugged out of it, letting the material hang from her fingers as Diane passed to the mini-bar. Kalinda draped her jacket over the back of the sofa and ran her eyes down Diane's body and then back up to her shoulders. She began unbuttoning her blouse. "I was surprised to hear from you. I thought you would be with your... partner tonight since you spent the afternoon together."

"We had a fine afternoon." She turned and saw Kalinda posed behind the couch in a black lacy bra. She raised her eyebrow in approval and handed over her glass. "But I thought I would try for a spectacular evening."

"Mm. Lucky me." Kalinda sipped, swallowed and wet her lips with a pass of her tongue. She hooked two fingers of her free hand in the knot of Diane's belt. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"We thought we'd let you decide," Alicia said as she exited the bedroom.

Kalinda turned and took a moment to admire the sight of Alicia's forest-green teddy that was cut low on top and high at the hip. Kalinda drained her glass and set it gently on the nearby counter. 

"Well. You're the bosses. Consider me your company's asset." She held her arms out to either side, palms up. "Use me as you will, ma'am."

Alicia and Diane converged on her.


End file.
